


In a moment

by TearHeartLight



Series: Viewfinder - Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TearHeartLight/pseuds/TearHeartLight
Summary: A collection of drabbles.First one:  Takaba's and Asami's POV. Taking place at University. Not sure what this will become. Enjoy!Disclamer: VF characters and canon story belong to Yamane Ayano Sensei.





	1. Takaba's POV

I never knew my life could change so suddenly. In a moment, I could no longer recognize myself. It frightened me to the core.

My name is Takaba Akihito, a 23 year old university student studying the art of photography. My father was a criminal photographer, always away on dangerous jobs, chasing the adriline aparently. When he came home he would always bring me a souvenir. A photograph he had taken just for me. A photo composed of nothing but nature. It captured the very essence of nature, of life and of beauty. It was thanks to my fathers souvenirs that I came to love photography.

When I was young, my father died on the job while trying to run from the Yakuza. Its a scary world out there, and I plan on staying far from it. That was my plan anyway.

I attend the university of Tokyo along with my two best friends Takato and Kou, neither are in my program but I still manage to meet up with them often enough. I also have a girl friend... Or should I say had a girl friend... Who, yes, who broke up with me a day before my fateful meeting. Saying something about me not loving her enough or something. I loved her. Or so I thought I did until...you know.

So back to my fateful meeting. It was not cool. I went to visit my professor in his office as I had a few very important questions. When I entered... well lets just say I saw a wolf being devoured by a lion. The lion was beautiful to say the least. He had bright golden eyes that stared into mine as I opened the door (after knocking. I knocked!) He coninued boring his golden eyes into mine even as he kissed my professor pationately. And I mean pationately. Their tougues were mixing in each other mouths. Their bodies were so close together one wouldn't know which was whose. (other than the fact that gold-san was hot, and very, very different than my young professor.) and yes. I just stood there in the doorway stunned, watching them make out without being able to tear my eyes away from his golden ones.

After what felt like an hour (about a minute or two in reality) they finally broke their kiss and payed more attention to me.

My professor panicked at having his student seeing him in such a compronising situation that he lost his strength and dropped to the ground. Gold-san however had a grin that made my stomach turn. Worried for my fate, I quickly apologized and tried to leave unsuccessfuly only to be caught by him and pulled into an embrace I could not escape. He took a hard long look into my hazel eyes, his grin got wider as his eyes sparkled with interest.

I have to say. I do consider myseld to be popular. I have many friends, I hang out with a lot of people. Girls confess to me often. I even had a guy or two confess to me. But. but this was different. He wasn't confessing to me or had something like a crush for me. oh no. he looked at me like he wanted to devour me, and it frightened me.

He got close to my ear and wispered words I would never forget 'Become mine.'

He took one step back and chuckled at my expression before stepping back in and gave me a light peck on the lips. He grabbed my arm and gently led me out of the room, he led me to the closest empty room and locked the door behind him with a smile that had my heart beating really fast. Something I never knew my heart was capable of.

In a moment, everything changed. In a moment I changed. And in a single moment, I met Asami Ryuuichi.


	2. Asami's POV

I was certain. I would aim for the top and never look back. I would take control over Japan's underworld and... I would stand at the top alone. I was certain, until I met him.

People stood in three categories. They were useful, useless or a friend. Yes, I have friends. I have normal friends like Kei and Kazumi. And I have friends with benefits like my young hot professor. But. There was one person on the entire planet of more than 7 billion who I couldn't categorize. His name? Takaba Akihito.

I attend the University of Tokyo, in the process of completing my PHD in business. A nessecity if I wish to rule both Japan and its underworld.

Life was good if I do say so myself. I am at the top of my class, as always. I relieve my stress and sexual frustation with hot men and women alike. They come to me. There had never been a need for me to go to them. People look up to me, the aspire to be even a little like me. I even started a little university underworld business as a test before the real thing. I provide then with what ever they need, drugs, drinks, cigars, cigarettes and of course money. I have my two trusted friends by my side working with me. I know I can bring them along for the ride to take over Japan. They are that skilled at what they do. So like I said. Life is good.

Like any other day, the day I met him started out like anyother. I got to the university in time for a little trade with the 2nd years. I then attended my class with my young hot professor, as I was leaving the lecture room he stopped me and wispered his desire to have sex later on in the day. Of course, it being me I agreed. I never say no to those like him. I went for lunch with Kei and Kazumi, discussing our approach at building our empire next year. We decided on the name that day. Sion. Looking back, that day truly was special.

In the afternoon I headed to my professors office.

When I entered he was sitting at his desk, he looked up when he heard me and smiled. He had been waiting eagerly. They often do. I approched him, he got out of his seat and took two steps forward locking his lips with mine. I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall as I deepened the kiss, making us both aroused.

The knock on thedoor made me open my eyes, they came in contact with a deep hazel colour that I couldn't look away from. He simply stood there, frozen. Watching us make out, it made me hard. It made the temperature in the room get hotter. His face was becoming a light shaded pink, most likely from embaressment. I was getting hungry, hungry for the young man in the doorway.

After another minute I broke the kiss, my professor having noticed his student dropped to his knees. I couldn't be bothered. I strode towards the door and grabbed him as he quickly apologized and tried to escape. I looked into his hazel eyes, it devoured me. It made me excited. It made me..want him. In a moment, the world became faint within those burning hazel eyes.

Without thinking, my body moved, my lips moved as I said the words that reflected the way I truly felt.

"Become mine."

His expression froze, it held a hint of disbelief and...anger? I don't know why but I found it to be irresistible and cute. I chuckled, something I rarely do. I got closer and gave him a peck on the lips. It felt so innocent, so pure. I gently took his arm and led him out of the office. My professor long forgotten. I went into the first empty room I saw and closed the door behind us. I looked at him and somehow, I wanted to know more about him.

In that moment, I didn't care which category he belonged to, I didn't care about anything. I only wanted him, his fierce hazel eyes, his lean toned body and, and his heart. I pulled him closer to me, I could smell his scent that reminded me of a meadow in the middle of a forest. I licked his lips and tasted sweet strawberries. His mouth opened slightly, it made me happy that he wanted this as much as I did. I pushed my tougue into his mouth, opening it wider and devoured him in long deep kissed. My hand went under the back of his shirt, feeling his soft skin as I pushed his back closer to me. My other hand went to the back of his, holding it steady to deepen the kiss even more. His hand went up, finding my hair, ruffling it, messing it up and I wanted him to never stop. It was like nothing I had ever experienced, and we could't stop.

In a moment, my priorities changed. In a moment I lost myself to lust. And in a single moment I met the one who would stand at the pinnacle of Japan along side me.


	3. Takaba's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here is the third chapter for this drabble! I am planning for another chapter, so look forward to it.
> 
> Warning: This chapter is a lemon scene. you have been warned. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy :)

 

My skin burned wherever he touched. The sensation sent shivers through my entire body over and over again. I couldn't resist, not a nerve on my body wanted to resist. I wanted this, that was the only thing I knew. He got closer, his hand slipped under my shirt, supporting my back, burning me with his warmth, were humans this warm? He pushed me closer to him, deepening the kiss, his other hand supporting the back of my head so I wouldn't pull back, not that i would. I brought my hands up to the back of his head, wanting to get closer, deeper. His hair was smooth, like fluffy silk, it felt so good under my hands, without thinking, I started ruffling it, messing it up.

Our kiss broke, gasping for air to fill our now empty lungs, our eyes stayed glued to each others, his eyes burned with passion, with lust and something soft?, wild yet soft. Was it his inner self? or... He grabbed my arm pulling me in an embrace. slowly, his hand that was on my back went higher until it reached my neck, he smiled and took off my shirt in one quick movement. Understanding, I returned his smile with a smirk and began taking his off. We stood naked in front of the each other. I took in how the sweat streamed over his sexy perfect biceps, as it reached his toned six pack abs...and the way I wanted to lick that drop before it dropped to the ground.

Who was I? Is this really me?

The moment I tried to look away, he pulled me down onto the closest desk, his hand tracing my body from my nose, down to my belly button till it reached my solid hard shaft.

"Ahhn, w-wait! I-"

He took in my entire shaft in his mouth, all the way to his throat, sucking it as he brought it out. It was all it took to release the pent up white liquid that was now dripping from his mouth as if he just had his favorite drink. He licked his lips with a smirk, he loved the fact that he made me come so quickly. Satisfied, he bent over me and inserted two fingers in my mouth, which I obediently sucked, wetting them.

I re positioned myself to give him full access, he could clearly see my rectum and entrance. He inserted his two fingers, slowly at first before thrusting as deep as he could. He stretched the inside from one side to the next, inserting two more to make sure i wouldn't get hurt. He pulled out, leaving me to whimper and whine for more. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I whispered words I thought I would never say.

"I want you, inside of me."

He brought his own large, hard shaft at my entrance, teasing me before thrusting deep inside in one movement. He pulled me up to straddle him as he got access to go deeper. It sent ripples down my back, the pleasure electrifying my body, my hips moved on their own, matching his thrusts, wanting it harder, wanting to get even a little closer to him.

I don't remember much of what happened after that, only the sensation of his warmth as I fell asleep in his arms.

I woke up disoriented, a thin stream of light was pooling into the room. Daybreak.

"Damn. its morning. and- he's still sleeping. Good. I don't know how to react to this.

His sleeping face was so peaceful, so beautiful.

"I've never see such beautiful person before. But...who are you?

"What time-Ah! shit, I'm late!"

I grabbed my clothes as quickly and quietly as I could, dressing in the corner before making my way out, checking to make sure no one else was there as I left the building.

"Ahhh. I couldn't tell prof... forget it, I'll email him."

Looking back at the university, last night felt like a dream, if not for the lingering heat and the sensation of his touches, I wouldn't doubt that it was a dream.


	4. Asami's POV

"Its cold."

My hand searches around, looking for the warmth.

"Nothing. No blanket, no sheets, no-"

The boy!

I opened my eyes, realizing I was in a lecture room, the memories of last night slowly returned.

He's gone. Not even a trace left of him, was last night even real? a dream? no. Otherwise I wouldn't be sleeping here.

"Damn, what's going on!"

For now, I need to get out of here. Gathering my clothes, I made sure no one was around and headed home to change. There is no way I'm going to let someone see me in this state.

I returned just in time for my first class, my perfect attendance wasn't going to broken that easily.

So why. Why can't I concentrate, why are thoughts of the boy flooding my mind. Concentrate Ryu! Concentrate. Or not.

Well that was the worst hour of my life. I need to meet up with him again, I can't leave things as they are. Leaving me behind, who does that after a night like we had, he could have woken me up, couldn't he- I don't even know his name. Yet I could still feel the traces I made on him, from the tip of his nose which was so soft, down to his belly button that made him purr, like a kitten, until I reached his-

"Asami!"

"Professor?"

"Where did you go yesterday? Did you explain things to the student? He won't report us will he?"

" He won't. But prof... Whats his name? Who was he?"

"...I can't really remember, I was really flustered and looked away before I could register who it was. That's why I hoped you already talked to him. Now I an relax. I guess doing it in my office was a bad idea. We will need to be more careful from now on. "

"ya."

"Ah but maybe he's in my psychology class. I have different drop in times for each class. Although he did come a little early."

"That's great prof, I'll see you later then."

"Wait, What do you mean? Asami!?"

I found you! Don't think you can escape from me. You are mine, my little kitten.

* * *

"Why isn't he here?!"

"umm... Are you looking for someone Asami-senpai?"

"You are?"

"Ah. I'm Tono, we were in the same club last year."

"I see. I'm looking for someone but I don't know his name. He's taller than you but shorter than me, he has hazel eyes and blondish hair. Toned body, on the skinny side."

"Ah, do you perhaps mean Takaba. Takaba Akihito."

"Takaba...Akihito?"

"Ya, hold on. I should have a group picture with him...not this one...ah found it. Him?"

Its him! And he's smiling so...brightly.

"That's him, can you send me that picture."

"Of course senpai"

"So he does take this class? Why isn't he here?"

"Not sure. I'm not that close to him. He usually hangs out with these two guys. The two on the left of him in the picture, Kou and Takato."

"I see. Well thanks you've been a great help."

"no worries, see you around Senpai, hope you drop by the club sometime."

"...ya...maybe."

Now then. Time to find his friends.

"They're not here either?"

" Nope, all three were absent for the day. I don't know why thought."

"Great. Thanks"

Where are you Takaba Akihito? Did you run away? Or was last night too much for your body to handle so you're sick in bed?

"Dammit!, why did you have to leave!"

"Ryu? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

"Nothing Kei. Nothing. But I need you to dig up some info. These three in the picture. I need to know everything especially for the one on the right."

"Consider it done."

"Thanks. Suoh! Order someone to keep a look out for when they show up for class."

"On It."

* * *

 **3** **days later**

"Where the hell did he disappear too?"

"According to my research, his name is Takaba Akihito, 19 years old. Year on of the photography program. His father was a criminal photographer, now deceased. His mother is working as an office lady. His two friends, Takato is in the computer engineering program, also first year. And Kou, in first year business program. None of them have been seen in the last three days. Last time they were seen was four days ago just as Kou and Takato left campus around 6pm. Last Takaba was seen was at the end of his last class. They have not returned home, nor been to the university. There is no way to know where they are."

"It's not like they got abducted."

"No Kazumi, its not."

"And?"

"Well, I suggest waiting a few more days, I suspect they went out of town."

"Maybe they took a trip"

"Just before exam period?"

"Just saying."

"Ryu?"

"...Thanks, leave it as is for now. I'm going home."

So he's not here. I can't even be angry anymore. What's the point when the person to direct it to isn't even here. Takaba...Akihito. Akihito...Aki...autumn. Autumn kitten? Where are you, my autumn kitten?


	5. TAKABA's POV

"I'm here, father."

My father traveled the world for his photography, but he always returned to this place, to see this view. Standing here, being able to see the same scenery as he did, makes me feel closer to him. Maybe that's why, every year on his death anniversary, I come here instead of visiting his grave. To Mount Mihara on the island of Izu Oshima.

"Aki, we brought the sake.

"And four cups."

"Thanks guys."

"I was in a hurry this morning and didn't have time to go back home to grab it."

"No worries, we miss your father too and its a good chance to reminisce about the past."

"But Aki, where were you early in the morning if not at home? Did you stay out last night?"

"Good point Kou. Aki, didn't you say you were heading home after talking to your professor?"

"...eh? ah, ya, then I stayed up all night finishing a report on campus. Time flew by, haha...ha."

"riiight, a report. sure. Let's hear all about that report of yours when we get back."

"Hai-" I screwed up, I should have just said I forgot it...

"But Aki, why Mount Mihara?"

"oh right, I never told you guys the story. You see, my father once said that this mountain's scenery was the reason he became a photographer."

"This scenery? I mean its beautiful but to influence his life choices?"

"You don't need much to make choices, one little push is all that's needed. My father was originally a cop, he studied really hard to learn more about the world's corruption, to figure out what kind of cop he wanted to be. But, it made his world darker, the more in depth he went, the stronger his justice was, the darker he felt. It was a though time. When he first told me the story, he said it in such a melancholy way that it was hard for me to believe, especially with his personality."

"Ya, I can imagine that. Your father was a bright person."

"He was, but it was different when he was younger. My mother met him during that time, she would tell me stories about him having nightmares, giving up hope on the world, becoming unable to trust others. He was a different man than the one we knew."

"Wow, that's a harsh life."

"But in one day, everything changed. My mother convinced him to take some time off work, so he did. He came here, to Izu Oshima, he planned on relaxing in the hot springs on the island. So he drove around the island looking for one, as he passed through the Mount Mihara, he decided to stop by to take a look at the view. It was right at the moment the sun was setting, the scenery of the setting sunlight reflected in the water and made the surrounding islands shine, it took his breath away. He had forgotten about the beauty this world had to offer. All the sorrow and darkness he held in his heart came out through his tears and dissipated, it was that strong, that beautiful. I mean imagine looking at nothing but dirt everyday, then one day looking up and seeing the sky, its worlds apart. That's what my father used to say"

"So, that's why you come here every year? because its where your father found himself.?

"Ya, I don't know why, but I feel close to him here. Since I'm connected to my father through photography, coming to this place that gave him that passion brings special memories of him. It was here he took his first picture after all. He never before used a camera. That day he saw this scenery, it was the first time he wanted to capture its beauty. He took his phone and tried his best to take a good picture. For the next few days, he stayed on the island, taking photographs of all the beautiful things. Of plants, flowers, a child's laughter, birds, the sky, of everything. My mother said he returned like a different person, he wouldn't stop talking about the experience and the view. He stayed up all night showing her the pictures he took and trying to describe the beauty and the way it made him feel. In the end, my mother cried, she had almost given up on seeing my father's laughter, but seeing the change in him, it made her so happy. That made him realise, that his life up to that point was wrong, for him at least. He wasn't suited for it. He decided to change careers. He became a criminal photographer to continue chasing criminals but without getting too close to them. On the side, he traveled the world and captured its beauty, bringing back what he found to share with his family. Every few years, he would return to this island, as a reminder of what he regained. Hope, in humanity."

"Aki..."

"I...I want to live like my father, always looking forward and finding the beauty in things. Do you think i'll be able to Kou? Takato?"

"Of course you will!"

"And if you don't, we'll be sure to be right behind you to push you forward. So, don't cry Aki."

"I-I'm not crying!"

"Here, Akihito."

I took the sake, pouring a cup for the three of us and one for my father. We exchanged vows for our future and talked late into the night, reminiscing about the past.

Don't I have great friends, father?

* * *

"Brrr! It's gotten really cold, Aki, we should get going."

"ya, its almost sunrise. let's pack up and go."

We packed our things and headed down the mountain pass to catch the first ferry back to Tokyo.

"WAIT!"

"W-what Kou! You scared me."

"My ears..."

"I saw a sign, go back! go back!"

"Huh? a sign for what?"

"Hot spring Inn."

"..."

"...but school..."

"Let's go."

"Ya, there is only one choice."

"Let's go to the hot springs!"

* * *

"Welcome to Motomachi hot spring Inn."

"I'm surprised you guys are open at this time."

"We open early as we get visitors from the first ferry. "

"I see. that's great. Could we book a room for three."

"Of course, right this way gentlemen."

"Aki, Takato! There's an outdoor hot spring bath in our room!"

"No way."

"Amazing."

Motomachi hot spring Inn, is this where my father came? It's really nice here." Ahh...the water feels amazing."

"So, Aki. Where did you say you stayed the night instead of going home?"

"Eh? why are you bringing that up now, Takato?"

"What do you mean, this is the perfect time to talk about it. While we soak in a hot spring. So?"

"Ya, tell us Aki, aren't we your best friends? We'll be by your side no matter what."

"...its difficult to talk about it. Since, I'm not really sure what it is, or if its even anything."

"What happened Aki?"

"I...I met someone...when I went to talk to my prof."

"Who did you meet?"

"I don't actually know his name..."

"Wait. So you met someone who you ended up spending the night with and you don't know their name? Aki, did you- you didn't right?"

Ah damn, I can feel my cheeks burning up.

"Akihito!"

"Ah damn, I did okay! I did! I had a one night stand with a stranger!"

"..."

"...Aki..."

"It was a mistake, no...it wasn't a mistake, its just. The attraction was too strong. I lost myself, I couldn't control it"

"What happened in the morning? Did he leave you there alone? Is that why you don't know her name?"

"...I left. its because I was embarrased and had to catch the ferry, so...I left first."

"Aki..."

"and..."

"and?"

"I-its not a she."

"eh"

"its a guy."

"..."

"..."

"please say something."

"Aki...were you into men?"

"Didn't you have girlfriends?"

"I'm not! Into men. I told you, it was uncontrollable..."

"What about now? How do you feel now?"

"...I tried to not think about him all day and night, but... I can't stop thinking about him. I don't know what to do. I don't even know his name or anything about him"

"Akihito. We told you, were your friends. We will be by your side no matter what. So if you want to find him, then, we'll help."

"Ya, you're not alone Aki, time to find the one who stole your heart, but first.!"

"Thanks guys, I really am fortunate to have you guys."

"You better not cry again."

"I'm not crying. and I didn't cry!"

"Hahaha"

"Give up Aki, hahaaha"

* * *

We stayed at the Inn for the rest of the day, deciding to take a few days to relax before going back to school. We relaxed in the hot springs, traveled around the island, taking photographs of ourselves and anything we thought was pretty. It was an amazing time that gave me time to think about a certain someone and to relax now that a weight was lifted from my shoulders. On the fourth day, we caught the first ferry back to Tokyo.

"So we're heading back...do we have to."

"What do you mean Kou, we already took four days off, we can't afford anymore or we'll fall behind."

"More like Kou will fall behind."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding Kou, we love you."

"By the way Akihito."

"Hmm?"

"I was thinking about that guy you met, didn't you say you saw him when you went to visit your prof? Then wouldn't he know your prof or be in one of his lectures?

"...I didn't think of that. but, I don't really want to ask the prof..."

"Why not?"

"...they didn't seem like they got along well so I don't want to get involved."

"I see, that's too bad."

"Then what if you waited around his office, maybe he'll come by again."

"Kou, that's a great idea! Aki, you should go after classes end today."

"Ya. good idea, I will."

And I hope he doesn't show up.

Ah, Damn! How could I have forgotten about what I witnessed! My minds been filled with thoughts of him that I completely forgot about it! Now that I think about it, didn't he have sex with me right after embracing our prof? Who does that! URGH, now I'm getting pissed off! I better not see you handsome man with gold eyes!


End file.
